¡Otra bruja en la familia!
by Camarada Arlette
Summary: Hermione Granger sabía que no era casual haberse encontrado un mortífago derribado en su casa y que, frente a éste, Charleene apareciera con la expresión más aterrorizada que jamás alguien hubiese podido componer. Algo tenía que andar mal, su arrogante y descerebrada prima no sería capaz de derrotar por sí sola a un mago (por más torpe que éste pudiera ser). Dramione.
1. Prólogo: El espía

**¡Otra bruja en la familia!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (si así fuera, Sirius y Lupin no hubiesen muerto) son de la asesina de infancias *cof* *cof* digo, de la gran JK Rowling. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Información general. <span>**

**Tiempo en el que se desarrolla: **el principio de esta historia tiene lugar un mes antes de que comiencen las clases en Hogwarts, donde Hermione, Harry y Ron cursarán su sexto año.

**Cambios en la historia original: **Draco no ha tomado la marca tenebrosa y Voldemort no está tras la muerte de Dumbledore (el cual tiene un perfecto estado de salud). En cambio, tiene gran interés en acabar con los amigos de Harry (Hermione y Ron). También hay una introducción de un personaje inventado. Todo lo demás se mantiene en canon (¡aunque no saben cuánto me gustaría dejar a Sirius vivo!). Breve mención a la búsqueda de Horrocruxes y al _Príncipe Mestizo_.

**Personajes inventados: **Charleene Granger, prima hermana de Hermione Granger con poderes mágicos no desarrollados. Tiene la misma edad que Hermione y es la antítesis de ésta, con un desdén natural hacia los _"freaks marginados por la sociedad" _(término que usa con su propia prima) y una seria preocupación por su apariencia física. Charleene NO es una Mary Sue y NO es la protagonista de la historia (aunque sí un personaje principal con bastante relevancia).

**Pareja principal: **Hermione/Draco. Ocasionalmente aparecerán otras parejas secundarias; pero ya verán de qué se trata, no lo adelantaré. Además, habrá bastante intervención de los demás personajes en la historia. Lo cual significa que no TODO va a girar en torno a la relación de la pareja principal.

**Géneros: **Romance, Humor. Quizá se haga imposible no incluir algo de Drama, pero no será mucho.

**Sinopsis: **"_Hermione Granger sabía que no era casual haberse encontrado un mortífago derribado en su casa y que, frente a éste, Charleene apareciera con la expresión más aterrorizada que jamás alguien hubiese podido componer. Algo tenía que andar mal, su arrogante y descerebrada prima no sería capaz de derrotar por sí sola a un mago (por más torpe que éste pudiera ser). A menos que… ¿a menos que hubiese utilizado magia para ello? ¡Por dios, eso era una locura! Charleene Granger, capitana del equipo de porrismo y una perra sin sentimientos por antonomasia, no podía ser una bruja, ¿cierto?" _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prólogo: El espía. <em>**

La sensación de encierro se iba haciendo más evidente a medida que los invitados llegaban. Los candelabros suspendidos en el centro de la mesa ornamentada tenían, cada uno, dos largas velas encendidas y hacían que el aire de aquel sótano fuera denso. Todos los presentes vestían una larga capa negra e iban encapuchados, lo cual le daba al ambiente un inconfundible matiz lúgubre y decadente.

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que los asientos estuvieron ocupados y fue entonces que la figura que se hallaba en la cabecera de la mesa se puso de pie y reveló su rostro, recorriendo el salón con una mirada acerada. La melena color rubio platino cayó por sus hombros. Los demás imitaron su acción y en poco tiempo los hombres y mujeres que allí se encontraban se dirigieron asentimientos a modo de saludo. Algunos se limitaron a subir la manga izquierda de su túnica y dejar al descubierto la marca, esperando que oscureciera. Pero nada pasó.

―El señor tenebroso no vendrá hoy. ―dijo el rubio desde la cabecera de la mesa. Un murmullo se elevó entre la pequeña multitud hasta que el ruido se hizo tan fuerte que algunos terminaron hablando a gritos―. ¡Callaos!

Lucius Malfoy sacó la varita del bolsillo derecho de su túnica e hizo un movimiento seco con ella. Un súbito silencio atravesó la sala y dejó una cortante sensación de ahogo. Aprovechando esto, continuó:

―¿Tendríais la amabilidad de dejarme hablar?

―No es necesario tratarnos como si fuésemos críos. ―interrumpió desde la otra esquina una voz profunda―. ¿Por qué se nos convocado si _Él_ no requiere de nuestros servicios?

Muchos se giraron a ver la figura de cabello negro grasiento que había osado romper el encantamiento silenciador de Lucius.

―Por supuesto que los requiere, Severus. Pensé que esa obviedad pasaría por tu mente. ―se limitó a contestar éste, componiendo una mueca de desdén.

Snape alzó una ceja, su rostro macilento tenía un brillo espectral a la luz de las velas.

―¡Mi _Señor_! ¿Dónde está? ―chilló una bruja de opaca melena negra y ojos saltones.

―Ocupándose de asuntos más importantes, Bellatrix; eso tenlo por seguro. ―cortó Malfoy, tensando la mandíbula―. Nosotros, por ahora, tenemos una misión importante para cumplir sus objetivos.

Esa vez no hizo falta ningún embrujo para que la atención de los presentes estuviese concentrada en lo que decía.

―Puedo suponer ―intervino de nuevo Snape, ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos―: que tendrá que ver con Potter.

Lucius se inclinó sobre la mesa y soltó un siseo.

―Nuestro objetivo tiene una relación directa con él. ―dijo, sacando un pergamino y desdoblándolo con un movimiento de su varita―. Por eso es que debemos ser especialmente cuidadosos. Observen.

Luego de murmurar un _Wingardium Leviosa_ el pedazo de papel, levitó hasta el centro de la mesa y allí quedó flotando a la vista de todos. Lo único que había era una foto a blanco y negro en el centro del pergamino. Era un recorte de un artículo de _El Profeta _y mostraba tres caras sonrientes en movimiento; dos chicos y una chica en el medio, los tres abrazados. _El trío de oro _rezaba debajo en letras negras.

―Interesante. ―habló desde el centro de la mesa Dolohov, un mago con una larga y retorcida cara―. Los amigos de Potter. Una estrategia muy bien pensada tomando en cuenta que él parece ser incapaz de hacer nada sin ellos.

El desorden y el ruido se elevó de nuevo entre la multitud, parecía que cada uno tuviese algo diferente por lo cual quejarse. Los oídos atentos del anfitrión solo capturaron una pregunta a la que él mismo había estado figurándose qué responder.

―¿A quién atacaremos primero?

Lucius compuso una mueca de desprecio.

―Aunque disfrutaría mucho acabar con el joven Weasley por mí mismo y hacerle un favor a la raza mágica, he de admitir que en este momento la pocilga donde vive debe estar muy bien custodiada por los miembros de la Orden y no sería ventajoso lanzarle una emboscada.

―Hemos estado manejando la posibilidad de que Potter se encuentre con ellos y si ese fuese el caso, la seguridad sería infranqueable. ―completó Snape―. Además, _Él_ quiere destruirlo personalmente.

Varias caras denotaron sorpresa; media hora antes de esa reunión, ninguno podría haber imaginado que el Señor Oscuro no estaría apuntando directamente al niño-que-vivió cuando su regreso tuviera lugar.

―Entonces iremos por la chica Granger. ―masculló un hombrecillo que había estado tan hundido en su silla que ésta parecía, a primera vista, estar desocupada―. Sus padres son muggles.

―Correcto, Colagusano. No hará falta movilizar a tantos de los nuestros para capturar a la sangresucia.

El aludido asintió con solemnidad.

―¿La traemos viva o muerta?

―Sería útil capturarla. ―_Y nos podríamos divertir un poco con ella_ añadió Bellatrix componiendo una mueca inhumana en su anguloso rostro―. Pero si no queda más opción…

Lucius se encogió de hombros.

―Tampoco es que su vida valga demasiado.

Algunos miembros de la multitud rieron. Snape, por su parte, compuso una expresión inescrutable y se puso de pie, avanzando hacia Malfoy con pasos largos.

―Como sea, debemos tener un plan. ―dijo, tomando el mando de la discusión.

Ni siquiera Lucius se atrevió a contradecirlo, pese al claro desafío a su autoridad que le estaba haciendo dentro de su propia mansión. Era bien conocido que gracias a su desempeño como infiltrado dentro de la Orden se había ganado el favor del Señor Tenebroso y una posición privilegiada dentro de sus filas.

Severus decidió que Dolohov, Rodolphus y Yaxley llevarían a cabo la captura de Granger. Eran solo tres, pero estaban bien capacitados y, tomando en cuenta que no tendrían mucha resistencia, aquello debía suponer un trabajo fácil.

―Saldrán al atardecer y espero que cumplan con lo que se les pide. Al Señor Tenebroso no le agradaría otro fracaso, ¿cierto? ―Snape no se esforzó en disimular su tono despectivo. El infructuoso intento de vencer a Potter dentro del Ministerio de Magia aún seguía fresco.

―Tendremos a la sangresucia en la mansión mañana por la noche. ―y aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para dar por terminada la cuestión.

Los mortífagos volvieron a esconderse debajo de sus capuchas y abandonaron la sala con la misma ceremonia con la que habían entrado. Después, Lucius Malfoy se enfrentó a la mesa vacía y se permitió regodearse en la soledad y la quietud por unos minutos. Pero no estaba solo. En la esquina más recóndita se hallaba una figura escondida y engullida por la más completa oscuridad. Había estado escuchando y apenas había respirado mientras tenía lugar la discusión.

Malfoy, presintiendo sobre su espalda la mirada atenta del otro, se giró con un brusco movimiento. No vio nada sospechoso a su alrededor. Se sintió tentado a realizar algún encantamiento revelador para asegurarse, pero lo dejó pasar. Había tenido un día muy ajetreado y tal estado de agotamiento le deterioraba los sentidos. Suspiró y compuso una media sonrisa antes de irse del lugar. Poco después el espía hizo lo mismo, cargando el terrible peso de la verdad recién descubierta sobre su espalda.

Cualquiera que hubiese estado presente en esa reunión sabría luego lo importante que había sido. Convocar a los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso después de tantos años significaba el comienzo de una nueva etapa en la historia del mundo mágico. El comienzo de… la purga.

* * *

><p><strong>De acuerdo, no se crean que no comprendo a lo que me estoy arriesgando con esta historia. Más que todo porque le estoy añadiendo un personaje inventado y eso, a mi parecer, no es muy bien visto; pero de verdad, de verdad, estoy haciendo mi mejor intento. He leído mucho y pensado mucho esta historia porque es mi primer fanfiction de Harry Potter.<strong>

**Voy a publicar hasta el tercer capítulo como una prueba. Si después de ahí veo que no tengo acaptación, pues nada, con toda la pena del mundo lo borraré y pues... volveré a intentar con algo más. Ya veremos que sale de aquí, este terreno es totalmente desconocido para mí y trataré de hacer unos personajes lo más IC posible. Gracias si están leyendo esto... por darme la oportunidad. **

**La Camarada Arlette se despide. **


	2. Inesperado

**¡Otra bruja en la familia!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (si así fuera, Sirius y Lupin no hubiesen muerto) son de la asesina de infancias *cof* *cof* digo, de la gran JK Rowling. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 1: Inesperado.<em>**

Conectó el _Nintendo 64_ y encendió el televisor. Luego, puso el cartucho de _Mario Bross_ y se dejó caer en la cama. Se concentró en la misión de rescatar a la princesa _Peach_ (la muy perra se había ido con _Browser _bajo circunstancias sospechosas) como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Al salir victoriosa del penúltimo nivel, Charleene se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de terminar el videojuego.

Qué dirían sus amigas si veían aquel patético cuadro. No, no quería pensar en Brittany y Ashley enterándose de su entretenimiento con el _aparato para vírgenes y fracasados sociales_. Hasta la sabelotodo frígida que tenía por prima había salido desde muy temprano por la mañana y aún no había vuelto a casa. No podía ser que su último mes de vacaciones se hubiese vuelto un infierno. Pero así era, extrañaba con locura Londres y aún guardaba rencor hacia sus padres por haber tomado esas vacaciones a Jamaica y haberla dejado en casa de sus aburridos tíos.

La princesa Peach apareció en la pantalla tomada de la mano con Mario. "_Gran juego_" rezaba en letras rojas antes de dar paso a la interminable lista de créditos. Charleene suspiró y apagó el televisor con el mando a distancia. Jodida mierda, no sabía qué más hacer para entretenerse. Y por todos los santos, ¿dónde diablos se encontraba Hermione? Al menos hacerle la vida imposible a su querida prima era una actividad sana y tenía algo de gracia.

Miró al techo y después, con algo de añoranza, hacia la ventana. Aún no había atardecido; el sol brillaba débil, pero al menos brillaba. A Charleene le pasó por la mente que la casa de los tíos Granger era una especie de purgatorio. Había pasado sus primeros cuatro años de educación (antes de que terminaran por expulsarla) en un colegio católico y tuvo que oír mucho aquel término.

"_El lugar donde las almas corrompidas iban a purificarse_"

Si esa no era la definición de ella en ese mismo momento, entonces la vida no tenía mucho sentido. Es decir, sólo llevaba una semana allí; pero en ese tiempo no había tenido sexo, ni se había emborrachado ni había arruinado la reputación de nadie. Y con lo que disfrutaba Charleene de esas simples ocupaciones, el tal ser-supremo-castigador se la habría jugado bien escogiéndole ese lugar para redimirse.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró a sí misma saliendo de su encierro autoimpuesto. Hermione le tenía la entrada totalmente prohibida a su habitación (tampoco es como si muriera por ello); pero en ese momento, le hizo curiosidad saber qué escondía su prima. Al tocar el pomo de su puerta, éste emitió una leve corriente eléctrica que le hizo retroceder al instante. Le dirigió una mirada suspicaz al objeto y encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a intentar.

Esa vez, se obligó a no quitar la mano y, para su sorpresa, la intensidad de la sensación bajó hasta sólo ser un hormigueo. Abrió con facilidad y pasó a un espacio tan pequeño y oscuro que parecía más una caverna. Quizá eran las estanterías que ocupaban tres de las cuatro paredes completas, o el color gris te las cortinas; pero el lugar lucía tan monótono como su prima. Sólo había libros, parafernalias inútiles y… _oh por dios. _

Clavó su mirada en el oso de peluche rosado y dejó escapar una risita. _William Tadeus._ Incluso a los ocho años, Hermione apestaba poniendo nombres a sus juguetes. A ella también le habían regalado un oso de color morado y le había puesto _Bob_. Algo simple, divertido y no sacado de un libro de la época victoriana. La incompatibilidad de caracteres entre ambas hasta en las cosas más insignificantes venía desde muchos años atrás. Mejor dicho: venía desde siempre. No recordada nada que ella y su prima hubiesen compartido en común.

Por ejemplo, esa pocilga con paredes color caqui y repleta de libros en comparación al su propio dormitorio era como comparar el cuarto de una princesa con el de su doncella… o el de su institutriz, llegados al punto. De cualquier forma, sabía que allí sólo había algo que parecía digno de interés: los libros.

Hermione parecía tener una afición poco sana hacia los contenidos de la época medieval. Todos sus ejemplares rezaban en sus títulos las palabras "_magia_" "_transformación_" y "_hechizos_". Jodida loca que tenía como prima. Sin mucha emoción cogió uno que llamó un poco su atención. "_Guía de transformación para principiantes_" leyó en voz baja y, dejándose caer en la cama, procedió a hojearlo.

Las imágenes y explicaciones tan peculiares que encontró la engulleron en una lectura intensiva casi sin darse cuenta. Vale, eso no lucía como una historia fantástica sino como un texto… ¿educativo? Bueno, se hallaba en la habitación de la sabelotodo. No podía esperar menos.

―Maldita sea. ―murmuró, observando con más atención aún la página que tenía abierta.

"_De botones a escarabajos_".

Se sintió perturbada al recordar ese día a los ocho años en el cual, luego de que la maestra de segundo grado la castigara por haber intoxicado al hámster de la clase (¡la única cosa de la cual no era culpable!) se había sentido tan molesta que había convertido los botones de su abrigo en bichos desagradables. Nunca nadie la había culpado por aquel incidente que produjo que Ms. Clevert terminara desmayada en la sala de emergencias; pero en el fondo Charleene sabía que ella lo había hecho. Lo sabía porque cosas así le habían pasado antes y luego siguieron pasando.

Frunció el ceño, cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado.

―¿Qué rayos eres, querida _Hermes_?

Sabía que su prima odiaba aquel sobrenombre. Aun cuando no estuviera frente a ella para oírlo, la mayoría del tiempo la llamaba así. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que Charleene hacía con fundamentos. Un día había leído un libro de mitología griega en el que decía que del mensajero de los dioses, Hermes, derivaba el nombre de Hermione. Después descubrió que aquello la cabreaba muchísimo y no dudó en utilizarlo a su favor.

Se puso de pie otra vez, recorriendo la habitación con avidez, pensando si su prima sería la clase de chicas que escribían diarios o guardaban cartitas de amor. Bueno, era una chica después de todo, ¿no? Algo podría encontrar que le diera una pista sobre la vida secreta de Hermione. Además, le gustaba imaginarla descubriendo que estaba registrando sus pertenencias. Necesitaba al menos una mínima dosis de adrenalina en su cuerpo.

―Bingo. ―dijo al encontrar una sencilla caja de madera con una cerradura en el centro.

Pero en el momento en que iba a sacarla, afuera explotó algo y Charleene se sobresaltó, dejando de lado su labor. Se asomó por la ventana y desde el ángulo de la habitación notó que, al menos en el jardín trasero de la casa, todo seguía igual. Sacudió la cabeza y no le dio importancia; pero entonces, volvió a pasar. Una, dos veces más. Al final la calma.

No entendió por qué sus señales de alarma se habían encendido; sólo tenía la inexplicable certeza que algo no andaba bien y aquello fue lo que la hizo salir. El silencio era tan sepulcral que le lastimaba los oídos y hacía que el crujido del piso de madera sobre sus pies se amplificara.

_"El encierro te está volviendo loca, ahora crees que estás dentro de una jodida película de terror" _pensó con irritación mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Un rayo de luz blanquecino se proyectó desde el recibidor. Charleene corrió hacia la ventana y separó un pequeño espacio entre las cortinas para poder ver. En la acera de enfrente, había dos sujetos vestidos completamente de negro que hicieron que los latidos de su corazón se detuvieran por un microsegundo. Diablos. Ahora sí tenía miedo, eso no pintaba bien.

La respiración se le hizo dificultosa a medida que las figuras de la capa negra caminaban en dirección a la entrada de la casa e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás. "_Está cerrada, está cerrada_" se repitió tratando de recobrar la calma y corrió en dirección al teléfono de mesa del recibidor. Las manos le temblaban mientras marcaba el "999". Jamás se había figurado estar en una situación como esa.

Un tono.

No atendieron. Contuvo la respiración.

Dos tonos.

Sin suerte. Creyó que iba a desmayarse ahí mismo.

Tres tonos.

―_Buenas tardes, ¿en qué le podemos ayudar?_

Charleene sintió cómo el alivio le corría por el cuerpo y se permitió dejar salir el aire acumulado en sus pulmones.

―Yo…

Un grito desgarrador se oyó desde la cocina; Charleene reconoció la voz del tío Granger. Dejó caer el teléfono y corrió en esa dirección, siendo incapaz de pensar o de sentir nada más que el peligro que emanaba desde cada pared de la casa.

_..._

El choque de Hermione Granger contra un árbol produjo un ruido sordo que atravesó el bosque. Su cabeza fue hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás con violencia, lo cual le hizo componer una mueca.

―¡Hermione! ―gritó Harry, corriendo en su dirección―. Discúlpame, no quería ser tan rudo. ¿Te lastimé?

Ella compuso una media sonrisa y reunió todas sus fuerzas para incorporarse.

―Estoy bien, es mi culpa por haberme distraído. ―pero no pudo evitar trastabillar al estar sobre sus pies. Harry se apresuró a sostenerla en brazos antes de que volviera al suelo―. No te fijes, intentemos otra vez.

―Quizá deberíamos dejarlo… ―la mirada de advertencia que le dirigieron aquellos ojos castaños, le hicieron retractarse de sus palabras. Carraspeó―. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Al menos muéstrame la herida.

Hermione suspiró y con ayuda de su amigo, volvió a tumbarse en el césped. Se subió la bota del pantalón de mezclilla. La imagen no era nada atractiva, tenía una gran abertura que iba desde el tobillo hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla que alrededor estaba cubierta de sangre seca y barro.

―Es todo por hoy. ―Harry frunció el ceño―. No fue correcto que me presionaras a utilizar lo más pesado de mi arsenal en el primer día de entrenamiento.

―¡No! ―exclamó ella―. Tenemos que seguir. Has oído lo que Dumbledore dijo: los mortífagos irán detrás de nosotros. Debo estar preparada, debo ser capaz de defenderme a mí y a mi familia.

Hermione le dio una mirada tan atormentada, que fue imposible no quebrar su inflexible voluntad. Él suspiró, murmuró un _aquamanti_ y limpió el horrible aspecto de la pantorrilla. Luego ejecutó un encantamiento de cicatrización y, por la poca profundidad, el corte desapareció en menos de dos minutos.

Volvieron a ponerse en posición de duelo, Harry disimuló una mueca al ver a la castaña con expresión decidida lanzarle un _Stupefy._ Lo esquivó sin mucha dificultad e hizo un rápido movimiento con la muñeca.

―_Expelliarmus_

Quizá fue muy rápido. Además, ella seguía débil por los anteriores enfrentamientos y aunque la herida había cicatrizado, tenía el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras y raspones. Cayó sobre su trasero en medio segundo y Harry sólo le pudo dirigir una disculpa silenciosa. Sabía que estaba frustrada porque sus habilidades de duelo no se comparaban a las de él; pero iba a ser peor si seguía exigiéndose más de lo que cualquier mortal podía dar en un día.

―No estás siendo razonable contigo misma. ―le dijo al ver cómo apretaba los labios en una fina línea.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza con obstinación.

―Estoy siendo _demasiado _razonable. Yo… ―se interrumpió. El-niño-que-vivió alzó una ceja―. Espera. ¿Escuchaste eso?

Justo en la dirección que señaló, una brillante luz plateada logró entreverse detrás de los árboles. Harry alzó su varita poniéndose frente a Hermione mientras ésta se incorporaba e imitaba su posición defensiva. Y entonces la figura salió de detrás de un roble; era una brillante y deslumbrante serpiente plateada.

Un _patronus_. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. No sabían a quién pertenecía; pero tampoco les parecía una buena señal. Aunque nadie podía atacarles de esa forma, ¿cierto? Harry se relajó un poco mientras la serpiente avanzaba arrastrándose en silencio. Al estar a una mínima distancia de ellos, dijo con voz distorsionada e irreconocible:

_Han ido por los Granger. _

Luego se desvaneció. Hubo unos segundos de atormentante silencio. Finalmente, Hermione jadeó y cuando intentó avanzar hacia donde había estado la serpiente plateada hacía unos segundos, trastabilló con una roca y cayó de frente. Al darse cuenta de que se había llenado hasta la cintura de lodo, se echó a llorar, temblando sin control.

―Tenemos que marcharnos. ―le dijo Harry, poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro. Él también había palidecido; pero mantenía un control que sólo se lograba con años de experiencia en pérdidas dolorosas―. Quizá no sea tan tarde.

La castaña asintió e intentó componer su expresión. Limpió un poco la suciedad de su rostro y se preparó para aparecerse frente a su casa. Ojalá su mejor amigo tuviese razón.

_…_

Mr. Granger yacía sobre el piso y un fino hilo de sangre corría por su boca. Frente a él, uno de los encapuchados que había visto hacía unos minutos en el jardín le apuntaba con… ¿una rama de árbol?

―_Crucio_

Lo que se suponía que fuese ese artefacto, emitió una luz roja y brillante. El tío Granger gritó y Charleene vio como su cuerpo se doblaba en un ángulo que casi parecía imposible antes de caer inerte. Sus ojos se humedecieron y un sollozo ahogado escapó de sus labios.

―¡No! ―gritó y la figura de la capa negra se giró en su dirección.

El brazo del sujeto trazó un extraño movimiento muy parecido al que había hecho antes para derribar a su tío y envió un rayo en su dirección. Lo esquivó por poco, sacrificando su precario equilibrio y cayendo de rodillas por la brusquedad. Entoncees, se preparó para lo peor. ¿Cómo podía defenderse si ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba enfrentando?

_Hay una forma._

El pensamiento se asentó en su mente de repente. No tuvo tiempo de detenerse a cuestionarlo. Charleene cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el miedo y la desesperación que sentía.

_Funciona._ Rogó, arrugando la cara y apretando la mandíbula._ ¡Funciona!_

Y antes de que otro hechizo saliese de la varita del mago, la habitación se sacudió. Las ollas de la alacena comenzaron a chocar contra el suelo y una de ellas asestó a la cabeza del mortífago, que cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la estantería que tenía detrás cediese, logrando que su aturdimiento se convirtiese en una inconsciencia total.

El temblor se detuvo. En menos de lo que duraba una respiración, Charleene abrió los ojos. Vio al sujeto derribado, vio a su tío inconsciente, vio la vajilla de porcelana rota y las ollas regadas en el suelo. Parecía haber ocurrido una catástrofe en la cocina. Como pudo, se puso de pie y avanzó con pasos tambaleantes hacia la figura de la capa negra.

De cerca pudo detallar un hombre con la cara deforme que estaba inconsciente bajo el inmenso mueble de madera. ¿Tal vez había muerto? No es que la vida de quien en un principio había intentado lastimarla importara; pero, ¡era su culpa! ¿Acababa de convertirse en una asesina? Siempre había sabido que tenía habilidades especiales y se había figurado que la consideraran peligrosa; pero digerir que en realidad lo era la dejó incapaz de pronunciar palabra, de llamar a la policía o a una ambulancia para su tío. No debió haberlo ocultado por tantos años.

Así fue como la encontró Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>De acuerdo, lo admito: pensé que la historia no iba a tener nada de aceptación por los elementos poco comunes, por eso... ¡es genial que haya gente leyéndola! Es decir, no lo esperaba y por eso me hace feliz. Además que, digamos, ya tenía mi zona de confort en el fandom Twilight y era medio conocida, así que comenzar en un fandom nuevo es algo duro. (Tomando en cuenta que este fandom es más exigente) ¡es un gran reto!<strong>

**He escrito un capítulo bastante largo (tomando en cuenta mis estándares) y me costó. No lograba encontrar tiempo para terminarlo, fue difícil, lo juro. Además, de verdad quería terminarlo, me daba ansias. No está editado, pero les juro que lo tengo que publicar, me muero por hacerlo. Espero que les siga gustando, ¡gracias por la oportunidad! **

**Es más, voy a hacer algo que nunca hago (a ver si lo convierto en una costumbre): responder a todos y cada uno de los reviews que me escriban. Así que... ¿espero opiniones? **

**La camarada arlette se despide. **


	3. Complicaciones

**¡Otra bruja en la familia!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (si así fuera, Sirius y Lupin no hubiesen muerto) son de la asesina de infancias *cof* *cof* digo, de la gran JK Rowling. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 2: Complicaciones.<em>**

Hermione y Harry aparecieron unas cuadras antes y anduvieron el camino restante en silencio. Por razones muy obvias, no querían alertar a los mortífagos de su presencia allí. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudencial pudieron vislumbrar que había dos figuras vestidas de negro en medio de la calle, aproximándose a la casa de los Granger. Intercambiaron una mirada significativa y asintieron casi al mismo tiempo.

_Stupefy._ El hechizo salió primero de la varita de Hermione. Uno de los encapuchados cayó, el otro se giró en la dirección a ellos, no habían pasado tres segundos antes de que una maldición fuese lanzada desde su varita.

―_Protego. _―El-niño-que-vivió tuvo que hacer un movimiento casi inhumano con su muñeca para poder desviar a tiempo el ataque―. Déjame a mí tratar con esto.

Hermione no reaccionó a sus palabras y una maldición asesina pasó rozándole en su costado derecho. Harry la empujó a un lado, haciéndola tambalearse, mientras encaraba al mortífago con su varita en alto.

―¡Corre! ―le gritó.

Aún con los ojos abiertos como platos, la castaña recuperó el equilibrio y obedeció, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose al interior de la casa. Supo que aquella acción era egoísta casi en el mismo momento en que la ejecutó; aunque no soportaría que algo le pasara a su amigo, no podía quedarse. Tenía que buscar a sus padres y asegurarse de que estaban bien.

_O al menos vivos,_ pensó. No era como si pudiese esperar demasiado en esa situación.

Subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras de pórtico. Sus pies se sentían torpes e incapaces de manejarse por sí solos, tenía que utilizar gran parte de su concentración para no tropezar y caer al suelo.

Justo cuando estaba por destrabar la cerradura, escuchó un grito ahogado a sus espaldas. _Harry_. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, tratando de frenar el escalofrío que le recorría la espina dorsal. Fuese cual fuese el resultado del duelo, ya no podía retroceder.

―_Alohomora_.

La puerta se abrió y ella entró sin mirar atrás.

_…_

Hermione Granger parpadeó, sin ser aún capaz de creer lo que veía. Frente a ella, Charleene tenía sus ojos azules abiertos como platos y parecía a punto de desmayarse. En el aire habían quedado suspendidos algunos residuos del último… ¿hechizo? No tenía ni idea de cómo nombrar lo sucedido; por primera vez en su vida carecía de explicaciones. ¿Qué era lo que había derribado a aquel mortífago ipso facto? Olía a magia. Se sentía como magia. Pero no podía ser. Es decir… no, claro que no podía ser.

Fijó su atención en el mago inconsciente debajo de la estantería, la máscara se le había caído y tenía el rostro descubierto. Dolohov. Era un mago bastante habilidoso, uno de los mejores entre las filas de Voldemort. ¿Acaso los ataques de una adolescente muggle habían sido suficiente para derrotarlo? Subió la mirada de nuevo en dirección a su prima y frunció el ceño.

―Charleene. ―la aludida dio un salto hacia atrás por la sorpresa―. ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

―Yo no lo hice. ―chilló, comenzando a temblar sin control, señalando a Dolohov―. Él… atacó al tío Granger y yo solo… no pude haberlo hecho, ¿verdad?

Hermione jadeó en el momento en que chocó con la terrible realidad: había llegado muy tarde. Su padre había sido herido y quizá… No quiso darle rienda suelta a su imaginación. Se apresuró hacia donde le había indicado su prima, dejándola a sus espaldas con una expresión confundida y mil preguntas por formular.

Apenas notó el desastre en el que se había convertido su cocina mientras se abría paso entre ollas y platos rotos para encontrar el cuerpo inerte. La castaña sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta mientras se arrodillaba para evaluar el estado de su padre. No tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo, de cerca el veredicto final era más bien obvio.

De repente, Hermione se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración durante todo ese tiempo y tuvo la sensación de que ese estaba ahogando. El corazón le latía desenfrenado y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le inundaran de lágrimas, aunque con ello no lograra cambiar nada.

_…_

El-niño-que-vivió esquivó a duras penas una maldición lanzada en su dirección, trastabillando y casi cayendo al suelo por el esfuerzo. Ese debía ser un mortífago antiguo, de la primera generación que Voldemort había reclutado. La generación que había torturado a los padres de Neville hasta la locura, la generación culpable de que sus padres estuviesen muertos. Y su padrino, Sirius…

Harry apretó con más fuerza su varita y separó las piernas para lograr una mejor estabilidad. Eran sólo meses lo que habían pasado desde la batalla del departamento de ministerios y la pérdida de su padrino seguía fresca aún. Conjuró un hechizo silencioso y, para su sorpresa, el ataque fue exitoso; el mortífago no logró desviarlo a tiempo y le dio en un costado, haciéndolo encogerse de dolor.

Pese a la exactitud con la que había logrado asestarle, su oponente no cedió y antes de que Harry pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo una nube de humo negro se esparció en su dirección. Tosió intentando sin éxito enfocar la vista y sintiéndose asfixiado. Pasaron varios minutos de desesperación antes de que el aire se despejase y fuese factible mirar en derredor; pero ya era muy tarde: la calle se encontraba desierta.

No supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello, siguió mirando su varita en un estado de semi-aturdimiento por largo rato. Era la primera vez que había logrado embrujar a alguien sin utilizar palabras, luego de meses de infructuosas prácticas. Ni siquiera había pensado en lo arriesgado de la maniobra, sólo se había dejado llevar por la rabia.

Casi por inercia, dirigió su vista al mago que seguía desmayado a unos pasos y entendió que no había tiempo que perder. Quizá había logrado librarse de dos, pero no sabía a cuántos se estaba enfrentando Hermione. Entonces, dejando atrás el comienzo del atardecer, Harry avanzó hacia la entrada de la casa sólo con la certeza de que aún le quedaba suficiente furia para acabar con un ejército.

_…_

Se acercó silencioso hasta la figura arrodillada que emitía los sollozos ahogados.

―Todavía respira. ―dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro―. Está vivo.

Hermione alzó el rostro hacia él y asintió. Luego, se limpió las últimas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y sorbió por la nariz de una manera poco educada.

―Lo sé. ―murmuró, encarándolo―. Lo sé, es sólo… que hubiese podido evitarlo.

Harry asintió en comprensión de la inquietud de su amiga. Como pudo, logró hacerse un espacio para inclinarse a su lado y pasarle un brazo por los hombros. Ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho y aquel simple gesto le ayudo a calmar sus nervios hasta poder preguntar con voz débil:

―¿Cómo lograste derrotarlo?

―Yo… ―El-niño-que-vivió se pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello―. No lo hice en realidad. Logré conjurar una maldición silenciosa y aquello lo tomó por sorpresa; pero luego… huyó.

―Eso es genial. Los hechizos silenciosos tienen un alto grado de complejidad.

La joven bruja le dirigió un patético intento de sonrisa que más se asemejaba a una mueca deforme.

―Sí, llevaba meses intentándolos y hasta hoy...

―Oh. ¿Estás insinuándome que probaste hacer algo que nunca antes habías dominado? ¿Con un mortífago? ―Hermione se incorporó para dirigirle una expresión contrariada.

―Es una larga historia. ―y, tratando de esquivar el tema, añadió―: ¿Qué hiciste tú para ocasionar todo este desastre?

―Yo no… ―de manera inconsciente, ella dirigió su atención a la pelirroja que aún estaba inmóvil en la entrada de la cocina.

Harry siguió la mirada de su amiga y al encontrarse con que no había reparado en Charleene antes, dio un respingo.

―Es imposible.

_…_

Hermione sacudió por los hombros a su prima con insistencia. Nada. Su cuerpo parecía el de una muñeca de trapo.

―Creo que está en shock. ―sugirió Harry.

La castaña chasqueó la lengua en respuesta y, luego de un largo segundo de meditación, alzó la mano y le asestó una bofetada. Aunque el gesto no fue exactamente delicado, parecía haber sido suficiente para sacar a Charleene de su extraño trance.

―Santa mierda. ―reprochó―. No tenías que ser tan ruda.

Y casi como si hubiese caído en cuenta de lo cansada que estaba en ese momento, se dejó caer en uno de los taburetes que aún se mantenía en pie.

―Necesito saber qué pasó exactamente. ―insistió Hermione.

―Me duele mucho la cabeza. ― suspiró la aludida se masajeándose las sienes―. Yo estaba en tu cuarto, registrando los estúpidos libros de freaks que tienes adentro y…

―Espera, ¿tú entraste a mi cuarto?

―Vale ―rodó los ojos― Estaba aburrida y lo hice, ¿sí? Pero creo que ahora no estamos para reclamos…

―Es imposible que hayas podido pasar. ―negó la castaña, más para sí misma―. Le puse encantamientos protectores para que sólo… sólo un mago pudiera abrir la puerta.

―¿Qué? ―Harry intervino, acentuando más su gesto contrariado.

―Debo haber hecho algo mal.

Pero Hermione Granger nunca hacía algo mal. Todos sabían eso.

―Esto no tiene sentido, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Concéntrate en lo que trato de decirte! Mientras estaba allá, hubo una explosión afuera y decidí salir a ver de qué se trataba. Era extraño, difícil de describir… ―un ruido sordo interrumpió el acalorado discurso de Charleene, que dio un pequeño salto en su asiento―. ¡Sonaba justo así! ¿Crees que pueda haber más de… esas cosas?

Hermione y Harry compartieron una mirada aprensiva. Sí, claro que podía haber más.

―Quédate aquí, no te muevas.

No era como si de verdad hiciese falta que su prima lo dijera. Charleene acababa de pasar el mayor susto de su vida y lo menos que necesitaba era repetir la experiencia, así que apenas respiró mientras los dos magos se movían con sigilo al recibidor.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de los curiosos ojos azules, sacaron sus varitas. Avanzaron con pasos largos hasta la puerta de entrada, que se abrió de par en par antes de que alguno pudiese reaccionar y en menos de lo que duraba una respiración, ambos se relajaron al ver a quiénes tenían parados enfrente. Por primera vez desde que habían llegado a aquel lugar, permitieron que una leve sensación de alivio se apoderara de sus cuerpos.

_…_

Después de inspeccionar y asegurarse de que todo rincón de la casa estaba libre de magia oscura, Tonks y Lupin bajaron al recibidor. Allí estaba Mr. Granger tumbado y aún inconsciente en el sofá. Hermione frente a él sosteniéndole la mano y Harry a su lado murmurándole palabras de apoyo. Charleene, por su parte, se había recostado en el marco de la puerta de entrada y nadie había reparado mucho en ella.

―Lupin llevará a tu padre a San Mungo. ―dijo Tonks―. Yo me quedaré aquí mientras el cuerpo de aurores aparece para llevarse a los dos mortífagos. Luego… no sé si sea seguro estar aquí, quizá debamos discutir planes de evacuación.

Hermione suspiró, haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran levitar el cuerpo de su padre y sacarlo de allí; pero no habían terminado de conjurar el hechizo cuando alguien se interpuso entre Mr. Granger y ellos. Unos ojos azul cobalto miraron desorbitados hacia la varita de Lupin.

―Hermes, ¡exijo una jodida explicación! ―exclamó _la otra Granger_, alertando a todos de su presencia y señalando de una manera muy poco decorosa al hombre lobo, que frunció el ceño en respuesta―. El sujeto que casi mata al tío tenía una de esas cosas.

Hubo un silencio incómodo luego de aquellas palabras.

―¿Quién rayos es? ―inquirió finalmente Tonks con una mueca desdeñosa.

―¿Cómo se atreve a preguntar eso? ―chilló Charleene agitando los brazos―. ¡Ustedes son los intrusos aquí, no yo!

La metamorfomaga alzó una ceja e ignorando las quejas de la pelirroja, volteó hacia Hermione.

―Es mi prima. ―explicó la bruja más joven y casi para sí misma añadió―: Lamentablemente.

Luego, haló por el brazo a la reticente muchacha hasta que pudo separarla de su padre para que Lupin pudiera hacer su trabajo. No fue un trabajo sencillo, tomando en cuenta que la muchacha era bastante reticente.

―¡Suéltame idiota!

Hermione sólo lo hizo cuando el hombre lobo hubo desaparecido por la puerta con su padre. Entonces, su prima le dio un empujón y fue enfurruñada a tomar asiento en el sofá en el que minutos antes se había encontrado Mr. Granger.

―Debemos borrarle la memoria.

La bruja más joven dirigió una mirada de reojo hacia su prima y asintió.

―Tienes razón, será mejor que sea de una vez.

―¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo? ―preguntó Tonks.

Charleene se puso en pie de un salto.

―¡De qué rayos están hablando!

Fue como si se hubiese vuelto invisible, nadie pareció oírla.

―Hum, nunca he conjurado un _Obliviate, _prefiero no arriesgarme.

―De acuerdo. ―la metamorfomaga agitó su muñeca y entrecerró los ojos.

―¿Qué diablos está haciendo tu amiga freak? ―Charleene saltó hacia atrás cuando ella avanzó en su dirección con la varita en alto.

―Por Merlín, ¿puedes quedarte quieta?

Pero era muy tarde, ya Charleene se escondía detrás de un muy impresionado Harry.

―Hermes, dile que se aleje de mí o no respondo… ―y para remarcar sus palabras, abrazó por la cintura al niño-que-vivió.

―Hermione, ¿tu prima siempre es así de insufrible o está pasando por una etapa post traumática? ―resopló Tonks.

La aludida se masajeó las sienes y dándole una mirada de disculpa a su amigo, admitió:

―Ella… es peor. Mucho peor.

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto, capítulo 3: <strong>

**_Dumbledore fue el único que sonrió._**

**_―Yo tampoco entiendo mucho, joven Granger. ―dijo, mirando a Charleene a través de sus gafas de media luna―. Pero es cuando las cosas inesperadas suceden que le encontramos más interés a la increíble aventura que resulta ser la vida. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Vale, para ser sincera, este capítulo no me dejó convencida del todo, no sé, probablemente lo esté editando bastante luego, pero aquí se los dejo de igual modo. Es SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL ver tanta gente siguiendo mi historia. No tengo palabras para agradecer. Es decir... ¡es bastante más de lo que me esperaba! Espero os siga gustando, por aquí contesto los reviews sin cuenta de ff: <strong>

_CalabazaCastao7: haha, de acuerdo, el fandom exigente me tiene de vuelta. Gracias por darme la oportunidad, ya verás que sí hay bastantes giros en la trama y esas cosas, espero que te siga gustando!_

_Valkyria15: GRACIAS! Hago mi mejor intento, me alegra mucho que les guste mi redacción, igual iré mejorando y corrigiendo poco a poco. Bueno, Hogwarts va a ser... UN TREMENDO LÏO. Qué bueno que te imagines a Charleene genial, ella es... no sé, muy pesada, pero es buena gente, lo juro! Un saludo, espero que te siga gustando. _

**_La Camarada Arlette se despide_**


	4. Dumbledore

**¡Otra bruja en la familia!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (si así fuera, Sirius y Lupin no hubiesen muerto) son de la asesina de infancias *cof* *cof* digo, de la gran JK Rowling. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 3: Dumbledore.<em>**

Apretó el agarre al rehén, el cual en respuesta soltó un pequeño quejido.

―Creo que te compadezco. ―farfulló Harry intentando moverse lo menos posible.

―¡Bajen ese maldito aparato o no lo suelto! ―gritó Charleene a las dos brujas que le apuntaban con sus varitas.

Lo cierto es que no hubiese sido un gran trabajo noquear a la histérica chica con un simple hechizo; pero en el momento en que Tonks se proponía hacerlo, por tercera vez en la tarde volvió a atravesar el ruido de una explosión el silencioso vecindario de los Granger. Era extraño que ningún muggle no hubiese emitido quejas al respecto, pensó Hermione. En especial Mrs. Brown, una insoportable anciana que tenía la manía de alertar al menos una vez a la semana a la policía de algún_ "hecho sospechoso_" ocurrido en las cercanías. Pero entonces entendió que los mortífagos debían haber conjurado encantamientos silenciadores alrededor de las demás casas.

El sujeto misterioso golpeó la puerta y Charleene soltó un gritito que hizo que los oídos de Harry se estremecieran. Hermione suspiró, aunque se sentía más segura con otros miembros de la Orden acompañándola, ese era un día no podía fiarse de nada.

―Voy yo. ―dijo, afianzando el agarre de su varita.

_Los mortífagos no llaman antes de atacar, ¿cierto? _

De acuerdo, tenía un punto. Cualquier mago podría pasar con facilidad. Pero el que estaba detrás de la puerta no lo había hecho. Quizá Lupin se hubiese comunicado con los algún miembro de la Orden en su camino a San Mungo. Al menos eso no parecía tan descabellado.

Hermione abrió con algo de optimismo la puerta. Aunque seguía repitiéndose que todo era posible llegados a ese punto, se quedó paralizada cuando reconoció al sujeto misterioso. La cosa es que jamás se había imaginado a esa persona parada en el porche de su casa, incluso en esa situación tan atípica.

―Profesor Dumbledore. ―murmuró.

Se hizo a un lado y el anciano mago vestido con una larga túnica azul índigo pasó a su recibidor. ¡Su recibidor! Por dios, si el director de Hogwarts se aparecía allí, eso era algo grande.

―¿Por qué está aquí? ―Tonks carraspeó al darse cuenta de que en voz alta, su pregunta no sonaba educada―. Quiero decir, ¿están los demás al tanto de lo que pasó?

Los ojos azul claro de Albus Dumbledore centellearon con diversión detrás de sus lentes de cristales de media luna. Ladeó la cabeza y en tono calmo respondió:

―Con todo detalle.

Harry, aprovechando el aturdimiento de Charleene, se liberó de su agarre y se acercó hacia el recién llegado mago.

―No comprendo por qué usted… ―frunció el ceño― se ha aparecido aquí.

―He venido a informarlos de cómo están las cosas después de este ataque. ―respondió―. Ahora que el ministerio se ha enterado, hay bastantes asuntos que atender.

―¿El ministerio de magia sabe por qué los mortífagos vinieron? ―exclamó Tonks.

―Saben mucho más que eso. ―dijo, señalando con la cabeza a la pelirroja que se encontraba inmóvil a unos metros de distancia―. Al parecer un brote de magia espontánea fue registrado dentro de la casa durante el ataque.

Harry y Hermione compartieron una breve mirada, recordando lo que habían encontrado unas horas atrás. Por su parte, Charleene reaccionó con la acusación dirigida hacia su persona, dio un salto hacia atrás y compuso una mueca de desdén.

―¡¿A qué rayos se refiere el viejo?!

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina a su prima, mientras los demás guardaban silencio.

―¡No te atrevas a llamare así! ―chilló, con el último resquicio de su paciencia esfumándose―. Tonks, ¿puedes borrarle la memoria antes de que termine petrificándola?

La aludida asintió y alzó la varita; pero cuando se disponía a conjurar el hechizo, Dumbledore alzó una mano y le hizo un gesto.

―No, Nymphadora. Ella… es una de nosotros. Sólo que no lo sabe aún.

Hubo un mortal silencio después de tal declaración. Los tres magos presentes no sabían cómo reaccionar ni qué decir. Charleene, por su parte, estaba frustrada. Aquel enigmático viejo que soltaba frases sin sentido y era la única que parecía no comprender. ¿"U_na de ellos"_? ¡Ella no era una jodida demente!

―Querida prima, ¿acaso toda la gente que conoces está de la puta cabeza? ―resopló finalmente, echándose en el sofá y cruzándose de brazos―. No entiendo una mierda.

El viejo mago fue el único que sonrió.

―Yo tampoco entiendo mucho, joven Granger. ―dijo con tono afable―. Pero es cuando las cosas inesperadas suceden que le encontramos más interés a la increíble aventura de la vida.

_…_

El desastre de la cocina no había cambiado mucho desde que Hermione había llegado. Gracias al cielo, el director de Hogwarts no tardó más de cinco minutos en componerlo y hacer que las ollas y los platos volvieran su lugar de antes. Al terminar levitó dos taburetes y le ofreció uno a su acompañante.

―¿No quiere un caramelo de limón?

Hermione frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

―Una lástima, son deliciosos. ―Dumbledore se encogió de hombros y tomó uno―. Mis favoritos.

―Profesor. ―llamó la joven bruja obviando el ofrecimiento de dulces muggles―. ¿Charleene es…?

Y aunque no quería escuchar la respuesta, ésta no se dejo esperar.

―Una bruja, sí.

El miedo más profundo de Hermione en ese momento se hizo realidad con aquellas palabras. Lo cierto era que su prima no le agradaba; nunca le había agradado. Lo único que las había unido en esos años eran los lazos de sangre. Ahora iba más allá de eso, ahora tenían algo en común. La simple idea la hacía estremecerse.

―Entonces fue ella quien derrotó a Dolohov. ―sentía que recalcar lo obvio era una estupidez.

―Y si me permite decirlo, usó una magia muy compleja tomando en cuenta que no ha recibido entrenamiento previo.

Hermione estaba frustrada, poner a su prima y a la palabra "complejidad" en una misma oración era casi un insulto.

― ¿Cómo pudo ser posible?

―Estoy seguro de que ya sabe la respuesta. ―Albus Dumbledore compuso una media sonrisa y la observó por encima de los cristales de sus gafas. Luego, añadió con calma―: Charleene controla sus poderes por medio de las emociones y el presenciar el ataque de Dolohov fue el desencadenante en este caso.

―Pero todos los magos reciben a los diez años la carta. ¿Por qué ella…?

―Es la misma pregunta que me he estado formulando desde que recibí esa lechuza del ministro de magia. Esto ha convertido al departamento de regulaciones mágicas en un completo caos. Se daba por hecho que la pluma de Hogwarts era infalible.

―¿Y no lo es?

―Sí, la verdad sí. ―el anciano mago suspiró―. Hemos revistado los registros y el nombre de Charleene Granger resultó estar… _oculto_.

Llegados a ese punto, era la segunda vez en el día que "_la bruja más brillante de su edad_" se sentía perdida en lo que acontecía. Y lo estaba odiando con toda su alma. No soportaba darse cuenta que habían cosas que iban más allá de los conocimientos que le podían dar sus preciados libros de texto.

―Profesor, eso es imposible. He leído todos los ejemplares referidos a la historia de Hogwarts y nunca me he encontrado con un caso así.

―La profesora Mcgonagall está consternada; no se figura un descuido tan grande siendo ella la encargada de enviar las lechuzas a los nuevos ingresos. ―Dumbledore se encogió de hombros―. Lo cierto es que no es su culpa, alguien dejó el nombre invisible y se requirieron poderosos encantamientos para deshacer el embrujo.

―Eso es terrible.

Se mordió el labio, considerando por un momento la desafortunada suerte que había corrido _la otra Granger_. No se figuraba lo vacía que hubiese estado su vida sin la magia, sin sus amigos, sin sus profesores. Ni siquiera a su peor enemigo podría haberle deseado aquello. Y Charleene, en definitiva, no ocupaba ese puesto.

―Lo que me figuro, es quién pudo haberlo hecho, pocos magos tienen tal conocimiento de las artes oscura. De cualquier forma, el daño ya está hecho.

La joven bruja no pudo evitar componer una mueca y le sorprendió darse cuenta de que quizá, _sólo quizá, _le preocupaba qué iba a ser de su prima.

―Supongo que si ya es muy tarde, el ministerio deberá encontrar una forma de limitar sus poderes con…

Dumbledore ladeó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada suspicaz. Hermione guardó silencio y tragó saliva con nerviosismo. De repente, tenía la certeza de que lo que iba a escuchar a continuación iba a ser determinante.

―Me temo, señorita Granger, que se equivoca. ―dijo―. En este caso, aún estamos a tiempo.

_…_

―¡¿Cómo rayos me acabas de decir?! ―gritó Charleene.

Lo cierto es que cuando estaba muy molesta, su voz podía elevarse a un tono que cualquier cantante profesional envidiaría.

―Lo está viendo en un modo peyorativo. ―le dijo Harry al oído.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

―Ya sé.

―Ser una bruja es un gran honor. ―intervino Tonks―. Tener magia te hace especial; como nosotros.

Y eso definitivamente no ayudó a calmar el temperamento de la pelirroja.

―¿Acabas siquiera de sugerir incluirme en su grupo de freaks? ¡No te atrevas a repetirlo!

―Creo que hubiese sido mejor borrarle la memoria. ―murmuró la metamorfomaga componiendo un mohín―. Es demasiado tonta para comprender las implicaciones de tener magia.

―¡Cierra la boca de una vez… Nymphadora! ―Charleene no pasó por alto la mueca de la interpelada al llamarla de ese modo. Ah, su especialidad, burlarse de los defectos de los demás―. ¡Qué nombre tan malditamente horrible! ¿Tus padres te odiaban tanto?

Harry y Hermione se tensaron ante la insolencia de _la otra Granger_. Muy pocos corrían el riesgo de hacer bromas con el nombre de Tonks y dadas las circunstancias en que los ánimos estaban caldeados, resultaba una pésima idea. Y la respuesta al ataque verbal no se hizo esperar, luego de un rápido movimiento con la varita, las orejas de Charleene se deformaron hasta verse iguales a las de un conejo. Unas blancas y gigantes orejas de conejo. Para ese momento, un chillido que hubiese bastado para poner en alerta al vecindario completo atravesó el recibidor.

Tonks dejó escapar una risita al ver lo desquiciada que la chica se había puesto con su nuevo aspecto. Pero su diversión llegó más allá cuando un rayo color ámbar dio justo en su rostro sin que nadie pudiera preverlo. De repente, el lugar en el que debía estar su nariz y su boca fue ocupado por un gran pico de gallina.

―¡Eres una jodida loca! ―dijo Charleene y echó a correr escaleras arriba dejando cuatro magos impresionados a su espalda.

La reciente víctima intentó decir algo, pero en lugar de salir palabras de su boca un cacareo molesto hizo eco para reflejar su quejido.

―Quizá este sea un buen momento para las explicaciones. ―intervino Dumbledore. Su tono era inusitadamente calmo para la histeria casi palpable en el ambiente―. Iré a ver a la señorita Granger.

―Yo también. ―intervino Hermione―. Harry, quédate tú y cuida de...

_De que cuando Tonks vuelva a su estado normal no intente matar a mi prima_. Pensó y por el asentimiento que su amigo le dirigió, supo que él también consideraba esa opción. La joven bruja se dio la vuelta y recorrió el camino hacia el segundo piso de la casa.

Al entrar en la habitación, encontraron a una impresionada pelirroja hecha un ovillo en una esquina de su cuarto. Sus orejas habían vuelto a la normalidad y aquello fue otro tema de interés para el anciano mago. Después de haber presenciado la desafortunada escena, acababa de encontrar una posibilidad que no había considerado al principio: magia empírica. El primer caso que conocía de una nacida de muggles.

―¿Ahora qué? ¿No han perturbado mi tranquilidad lo suficiente por un día?

Hermione hizo un mohín; pero Albus Dumbledore pareció no reparar en las quejas de la joven bruja y se colocó frente a ella.

―Quiero ver qué eres capaz de hacer. ―le dijo con firmeza.

Charleene pareció cambiar de ánimo casi al instante y curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa.

―Oh, eso sería genial, pero…

Fijó su vista en Hermione y negó con la cabeza. La aludida alzó las cejas.

―¿Yo debería…?

Dumbledore asintió ante la pregunta a medio formular.

―Será mejor si me dejas conversar con ella a solas.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos y se encontró con un par azul oscuro y burlón antes de salir.

―Esperaré afuera. ―murmuró entre dientes, dándose la vuelta y retirándose con dignidad.

Pero a cada paso que daba, comprendía cuán mala era la idea de dejar sola a su prima con el director de su colegio. Charleene podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza si se lo proponía.

_…_

―¿Qué rayos…?

Charleene se carcajeaba como una desquiciada. Frente a ella, Dumbledore lucía una barba morada y la miraba con expresión curiosa.

―La joven Granger me ha dicho que este color me favorece. ―el viejo mago se encogió de hombros.

La castaña sintió cómo su cara adoptaba un intenso sonrojo y desvió la vista, avergonzada.

―Lamento mucho su comportamiento. ―dijo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su prima―. A veces creo que tiene cinco años y no diecisiete.

La interpelada se limitó a sacar la lengua y cruzar los brazos. Hermione rodó los ojos.

―Súper madura.

―Súper divertida.

En medio de esa discusión, las palabras de Dumbledore resultaron de lo más inesperadas:

―Ah, el amor fraternal. No siempre se muestra de la manera más convencional, pero siempre está allí.

Ambas se miraron desafiantes. Si eso era amor, entonces la vida no tenía demasiado sentido; pero ninguna se atrevió a contradecirlo. El anciano mago hizo un movimiento con su varita y su barba volvió al color blanco traslúcido natural justo en el momento en que Harry entró a la habitación sin llamar. Carraspeó, intentando disimular su incomodidad por interrumpir.

―Profesor, ha llegado una lechuza. ―se apresuró a explicar―. Es de Lupin, dice que tenemos que evacuar lo más pronto posible este lugar.

La expresión del interpelado pasó en cuestión de segundos a una seriedad total.

―Es hora. Supongo que ya Tonks deshizo el embrujo.

El-niño-que-vivió dio un asentimiento como contestación. Hermione frunció el ceño.

―¿Adónde nos vamos? ―preguntó.

Nadie contestó. De repente la calma del ambiente había desaparecido. Dumbledore se incorporó y dio un profundo suspiro.

―Si me disculpan, habré de marcharme para arreglar los asuntos relacionados con su próximo destino. Pero antes ―sacó del bolsillo derecho de su túnica cinco cartas. Le dio dos a cada uno y la última la colocó frente a Charleene―, ya que he venido, puedo entregarles esto personalmente.

―¿Qué rayos…?

―Correspondencia de Hogwarts, joven Granger. ―dijo el anciano mago y, sin ocultar su sonrisa, añadió―: Su nuevo colegio.

La pelirroja tomó el sobre que tenía su nombre escrito en tinta verde oscuro y alzó una ceja. Ese día las sorpresas no terminaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento haber durado tanto en publicar otro capítulo. Me costó horrores actualizar. Llego tan cansada a casa que no me quedan ganas de nada, trataré de no repetir esto. Por cierto, nuestro querido Draco aparece por primera vez en los próximos capítulos (no tengo claro si en el cuarto o en el quinto) Lo digo por quienes sienten curiosidad. Comprenderán que todo llega a su tiempo y que cada capítulo tiene un sentido para la historia y eso... así que estos primeros son necesarios. (y a mí me gustan, no sé)<strong>

**Este capítulo lo subí muy apurada mil disculpas por los errores, pero quería subirlo así que... no sé, igual espero os guste. **

**Respuesta a rr:**

Valkyria15: genial que te esté gustando! Claro, cuando tengas tiempo me agregas a favoritos, comprendo que se te haga más fácil comentarme por anónimo, te seguiré igual respondiendo por aquí, así también es más cómodo. Sí, la pobre Charleene está confundida y bueno... yo tampoco me lo imagino, es rarísimo, creo que me desmayo hahah espero que este Dumby se adapte a tus espectativas (hice lo que pude, pero es difícil).

**_La Camarada Arlette se despide_**


End file.
